


02

by ursamedium



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Scents & Smells, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursamedium/pseuds/ursamedium
Summary: Jacob wakes up from a hot dream and has to take care of himself.
Relationships: Male Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 6





	02

**Author's Note:**

> I use the concept of 'mates' as extreme, innate physical attraction, typically.

Jacob Seed’s not often been a man who found the need to create his own pleasure, so to speak. He preferred actual sex, or, at the very least, someone else stimulating him, rather than relying on his own hand and his thoughts. As a young man, perhaps he did, and occasionally when he’d been alone for long periods. During the war, occasionally. After the war, he went a long time without even having a little interest in things of that nature.

Then, when he had both his family and a pack, it wasn’t something he had to be concerned about. If he felt like needed or wanted something, it was easy enough to find one of two choices: Someone in the pack who was down for a one-off casual fuck, or someone in the pack who needed to be reminded who the fuck is in charge here. He wasn’t picky about which; either option netted him sex and some release.

Of course, things always change.

Now, the arrival of one particular human had ruffled his feathers from day one, before he even had to spend time in proximity to him. Jacob could smell him before they even arrived in the chapel, and he could barely look away from the wonderful smelling, oddly alluring young man. But John was given him, and he was spared having to figure it out for a time. Of course, this wasn’t really any better.

Jacob knew exactly what John would be doing with the stranger, and he had no idea why he should care about a random hunter, but it made him furious knowing John was sleeping with the human. He’d tried to tell himself it was just being protective of his brother, but he knew better.

He really did know better. Being given the human when Joseph decided it was to be so was almost as frustrating as John taking him to start with. Now he had to address that business, why exactly the man smelled so delicious and why he felt this way. Why he seemed to have so little control over his emotions in this regard.

The deputy hadn’t been in his paws for long when the dreams started.

Usually, if he had dreams, they were of things he didn’t want to remember, and he’d had more nights where he found himself waking in a cold sweat and a panic. These new dreams were different, though. Vulgar in an entirely separate way from the nightmares. Not even something he’d really had a whole lot of going through puberty, at least, as far as he’d remembered. He may have preferred the nightmares, really.

Waking up with a raging erection was the last thing he wanted to be doing with the deputy asleep on his floor. Especially when he’d been dreaming about said deputy. It was definitely not something he’d have even considered acting on, short of pulling a thicker blanket over himself and trying to go back to sleep. 

You get the same unreasonably arousing dream so many times in a row, though, and it starts to get pretty frustrating, at best. Definitely not helped when the man you’d just dreamed of doing such sinful things with was asleep in the same room as you. Absolutely not ideal. Add on how alluring the deputy smells to him, constantly, and fortune was not on Jacob’s side for resisting this for long.

He couldn’t even last a week, just a few days, before he caved. 

Awake at an hour even he considered far too early, Jacob found it impossible to return to sleep. The burning and aching need wasn’t fading. He couldn’t remember all the details of the dream, as was usual, but this night, he couldn’t banish a few parts from his mind. Especially the moment where the deputy was eagerly sucking his cock, and pulled back, one hand on his base and the tip still brushing his lips as he looked up to Jacob, lips parted slightly and eyes heavily lidded, looking almost uncertain as he asks Jacob for permission to --... 

No, he needed to not think about it. This wasn’t helping. And that wonderful smell the deputy had about him was just making it all worse. He needed out of this room. Away from the deputy’s scent, away from the bed.

Jacob was halfway to his office when it really registered that he left his room. That he’d managed to hurry out and past the deputy without waking him -- the human never seemed to sleep too deeply. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, though he was glad that the incessant smell had lowered to an acceptable level out here, and maybe a little disappointed that the mental images conjured from the dream were fading from his mind.

Not quite enough, though. He was still hard when he locked the door to his office and sank into the chair. Jacob didn’t think anything about it as he dug into a drawer and pulled out the hand moisturizer he liked to use, and he’d already squeezed a small dollop from the tube into his hand before he even registered what he was doing.

Huh, he thought stupidly as he pushed his sleep pants down, I already put this on before I went to bed... Oh.

It wasn’t until he pressed his hand against his erection that his brain caught up to his cock. He felt his face burning a little, and a little frustration as his thoughts immediately drifted back to the deputy. Still, he leaned back and let his eyes close, easily settling into a comfortable pace stroking himself, immersing himself in his thoughts.

The deputy; mutt; pup...

Jacob had seen him without a shirt, and he did have a build and body that Jacob could easily appreciate. Scrawny men weren’t really what he was interested in, and the deputy definitely wasn’t, well, a twink. Just his type, frankly. If he had a type. 

The rest of him, though, Jacob could only imagine. And so he did.

Since he was fit, it was easy enough to imagine. Well-toned legs, and if he had much hair, it was probably white like the rest of him. The deputy didn’t have a flat ass, definitely. An appealing, reasonable size. Not that Jacob had been paying particular attention, of course. Enough of an ass, though, that he could grab or rut his cock up against him nicely. Of course.

The deputy’s cock was definitely not small. Not huge, either. Perhaps with a bit of that white hair accenting him. A good size, nice to grip. Hard and eager for Jacob, and slick in his hands. He’d assume the deputy would be cut, though he didn’t care either way. A cock was a cock. And he was certain the deputy’s was perfect.

Jacob’s sure the deputy would be on his knees for him first. Those beautiful eyes looking up at him as he takes his cock into his mouth and the deputy would be into it, even when Jacob decided to take charge and make him swallow down his whole cock, and when he’d decide to fuck his face the deputy would still be into it. Probably moaning around him. Yeah.

Then he’d have the deputy on his knees. Jacob would make him wait for it, though. Rut up against him and tease him and touch him just a little, until he’d be begging Jacob to fuck him. And it wasn’t like Jacob would ever say no to this man asking him something like that.

So he’d fuck him. And the deputy would take it and beg for more, for Jacob to go harder and deeper and faster. The deputy would feel amazing, he’s sure, especially eager like this, pushing back into each of Jacob’s thrusts.

Of course, he’d get the deputy to cum first, but only after begging Jacob to let him. Jacob would be close by then, though, and he’d fuck him even harder as he clenched around him and moaned Jacob’s name. Jacob would push deep, deep into him, he’d need to, he had to, they had to breed, and he’d cry out as he climaxed, spilling his hot seed deep inside his mate, and --

Jacob jolted out of the fantasy in a disoriented daze, and he can’t breathe, still hunched over himself, spilling into his hand and onto himself from the powerful orgasm that still was tearing through him, seeing stars for a moment, and he gasped for breath once it’s passed, because now he knew, and fuck! Fuck!

He wasn’t sure the last time he came that hard -- for proper sex, let alone to his goddamn hand. It was good.

But fuck, it was bad.

It explained everything. He felt stupid. The smell, the dreams. The frustration. Damn. Jacob never figured he’d have a mate like some werewolves get, especially since he was interested only in men, and it seemed like a thing just for proper breeding. Fuck, was he wrong. It was infuriating.

Still. He could’ve done far worse as far as a mate goes. The deputy was handsome, he kinda enjoyed being around him, and-- no. 

He wasn’t going to let this dictate his goddamn life. If Jacob Fucking Seed took a mate, it was going to be purely of his choosing, not something up to... Whatever the fuck this was.

Confused, frustrated, and upset, Jacob leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling. In times like this, he really wondered about God and that shit. Was free will such a terrible thing? He settled in at the desk and started to clean up, deciding not to return to bed and, instead, staying up to steel his resolve. 

_Fuck_.


End file.
